Tú, Mi Bandida
by KagoDey
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una ladrona buscada por todo Japón, el un multimillonario reconocido gracias a la famosa empresa Taisho, que pasara si ellos por un simple choque se conocen y se reencuentran escuela, que era el, la delatara o se convertirá en el cómplice
1. capitulo 1 Choque

- Palabras - Dialogo de los personajes

- Palabras en cursivas - Pensamientos de los personajes

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora

Tú, mi Bandida 

Capítulo 1 Choque

Tres Chicos de Compra en un Mall, Los tres eran hermano, los 2 menores eran Mellizos, El mayor de los hermano tenia Dieciocho y los otros dos dieciséis dos de ellos eran de pelo Plateado y ojos dorados, el otro era de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violeta profundo. Los tres eran de la alta sociedad ya que ellos eran hijos del empresario más grande del Mundo, Era Inutaisho.

-Bueno ahora que aremos –Pregunto el chico Castaño

-Vamos a comer-Dice el ambarino de diecisiete

-Entonces vamos Inuyasha. Sesshomaru está bien –Pregunta el Castaño

-Sí Miroku [i]_estos nunca se cansa de comer [/i]_- Pensó el mayor.

-Oye Miroku que miras-dice Inuyasha

-Nada, nada-Dice Miroku casi babeando, ya que se encontraba viendo una tienda de ropa interior de Mujer, y justo en ese momento una Joven salió en ropa interior

Los otros dos hermanos miran Asia el lugar

-Nunca cambias lo de pervertido Miroku-dice Inuyasha resignado

-No, no es lo que ustedes piensan- dijo en tono nervioso

-Si te creemos –Dicen los otro dos un tanto cansados

-Bueno dejemos de estupideces y vamos luego a comer-dice Inuyasha

-bueno-dijeron Miroku y Sesshomaru

Estaban bajando al primer piso [ya que ellos estaban en el tercer piso], una vez en el primero.

Iban caminando de los más bien Miroku y Sesshomaru se alejaron un poco de Inuyasha hasta que…

-Inuyasha ten cuidado-Dice Miroku apuntando de tras de este

-¿He?-dice desconcertado

-Cuidado niño tonto-Grita Una chica la cual venia corriendo en dirección a él junto con otros chicos, ella era de tez bronceada y pelo azebache de color negro como la noche, vestía una mini-falda de jeans, unas patas rasguñadas negras y un polero con gorro el cual le cubría sus ojos, las otras chicas vestían iguales. Menos dos chicos que iban con ellas

La zebache lo empuja – Hey! Niña tonta

La azebache de detiene en seco Mientras que sus amigos copian el gesto

-a quien le dices tonta, estúpido-dice la azebache mientras se acerca donde él se encuentra

Sus otros amigos se detuvieron al instante- O ¡no! –dicen lo 4 a coro

-a ti ves otra tonta por aquí-Dice mientras se levanta

-Sabes con quien te estas metiendo-Dice con el ceño fruncido

-La verdad no ni me interesa-Dice mirándola a los ojos

_-m... Me sorprende es muy valiente, pero más orgullo que valiente-_piensa la azebache con una sonrisa arrogante

-Kago amor ni se te ocurra-Dice un chico Moreno alto ni tan alto, pelo negro largo hasta su cintura marrada con una trenza y buen físico

-Hacer que-Pregunta Sesshomaru

Se le acerca una chica la cual acompañaba a Kagome

-Es que bueno ella es muy orgullosa y no le gusta que le responda, y menos de esa manera-Dice una chica de aproximadamente 17 año tez bronceada pelo negro y ojos marrones y buen físico – y el que lo hace lo paga muy caro-dice moviendo su cabeza negativamente

_-a este chico lo he visto en algún lado, pero a donde-_piensa Kagome

-que me miras tanto niña tonta-Dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa de lado

-lo Feo y terco que eres-dice Kagome con una sonrisa de victoria

Kagome tenemos compañía-Dice un chico moreno pelo largo negro ojos azules buen, físico

-¿He?-Dice desconcertadamente

-De ténganlos –dice 3 guardias lo cuales trataban de llegar hasta donde ellos

-Maldición otro día resolveremos esto niño "cara de perro"-Dice Kagome para empezar a correr con sus amigos

_-son raros-_Piensa Sesshomaru

-No les hizo nada Señores taisho-Dice uno de los guardia el que parecía llevar la corona, estaba preocupado si algo les pasaba a ellos estaría frito

-No se preocupes no le paso nada al "Cara de perro"-Dice Miroku conteniendo la risa

-Discúlpenos no pudimos atrapar a esos malditos delincuentes-Dice al cabo segundo apretando los puños hasta quedar sus nudillos blancos

-Delincuentes-Pregunta a coro los hermanos

-Parece que no lo saben cierto-Pregunto el Primer cabo (Nota: cabo son como lo puesto de guardia xd)

-No por lo menos yo no sé nada de ellos-Dice Miroku un tanto relajado

-Mire su banda se hace llamar "lo imposible" ya que nadie nunca ha podido arrestarlos y que nadie conoce sus identidades solo los nombre-hace una pausa-Ellos son los más buscados por todo el país ya que están metido en asaltos millonarios, están en eso del tráfico de droga–Concluyo el cabo con un poco de ironía ya que nunca los podrán atrapar

_-No tenemos que meternos con gente así, pero me queda una duda_-piensa Inuyasha

-Me podría decirme los nombres-Dice Sesshomaru

_-Nunca pensé escuchar a Sesshomaru preguntar eso-_Piensa Inuyasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo

-Mire la azebache, que parece dirigir esa banda se llama Higurashi Kagome, La otra Chica que parece que es de pelo castaño fuerte se llama bockotsu Sango, hay otra chica que parece que es un poco más baja de las otras de ella se llama, Hitoro Rin, el chico de la Trenza es Kazako Banckotsu y el ultimo chico el Moreno es Deguchi Koga-concluye el cabo al mando

-Gracias-dijo el Sesshomaru

-De nada bueno espero no haberles causado problemas-dice el cabo segundo haciendo un reverencia

-No se preocupes nosotros ya lo resolveremos-Dice Inuyasha-_lo sé porque apenas la vuelva a ver la entregare a esa maldita vas tarda-_prenso Inuyasha con cierto rencor –

-bueno nos retiramos-dice un cabo mientras empieza a caminar

-Bueno, nosotros también vamos-Dice Miroku

* * *

-Kagome… eso… estuvo… cerca…-dice Sango con la respiración entre cortada

-Esos… tipos… cada… vez… correr… mas… rápido…-dice Banckotsu mientras se afirmaba de una muralla

-bueno vamos-dice Kagome animada mente

-kagome tú no te cansas verdad-dice Koga ya con la respiración regular

-La verdad no -dice kagome con una gotita en la cabeza (típico anime xD)

Holaaaaaa

Bueno qui está mi Fic (originalmente mío xd)

Bueno espero que mi fic sea de su agrado n.n

Espero R-E-V-I-E-W-! buenos saludos !

Adiós*

Atte.: KagoDey-chan


	2. Capitulo 2 Preparación

- Palabras - Dialogo de los personajes

- Palabras en cursivas - Pensamientos de los personajes

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora

Capítulo 2 Preparación

-Bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos al departamento deben estar esperándonos-Dijo Banckotsu empezando a caminar en dirección a un barrio

-Kago vamos-Dice sango quien iba junto con su novio (NOTA: no lo dije antes pero Koga es el novio de sango)

-bueno pero no se alteren-Dijo kagome quien iba junto a Banckotsu, de la mano

* * *

Ellos ya habían llegado a su mansión era grande más que cualquier mansión un patio grande con muchas flores a su alrededor y el patio trasero parecía bosque la mansión por dentro era gran tenía un living, una cocina, más de 4 baños, 14 habitaciones, esa mansión era la envidia de las otras, en la habitación de Inuyasha; la cual era grande una cama de 2 plazas un escritorio con un Nebot, un plasma de 39º pulgadas y con un sillón de cuero.

-Oigan ustedes creen que ellos-hace muesca de asco-estudien

-Creo-dice Sesshomaru quien estaba concentrado hasta ahora

-Yo por mi lado no, no creo que estudien esos vagabundos –dice Inuyasha con indiferencia

--Bueno tenemos que terminar osino nos van a poner mala calificación-Dice miro mientras vuelve a concentrarse en su cuaderno

-que fastidio, me aburrí de esta chatarra-dice mientras se estiraba en su cama, mi entras los otros 2 seguían siendo la famosa tarea.

Habían llegado al departamento el cual tenía 5 habitaciones, living, cocina, un baño, cada habitación habían por lo menos 4 personas que dormían hay no era ni tan pequeño el departamento ni tan grande. En el living se encontraban las 12 personas que dormían en el departamento lo cuales se encontraban conversando, y estaban sentados en un sillón de cuero negro

-Kagome como lo aremos nadie puede saber nuestras identidades; es primer a vez que vamos a un colegio, ya que tú siempre no encontrabas a un tutora –Dice un chico de cabello negro corto de aproximadamente quince años de edad, buen físico para su corta edad.

-No se preocupen sé que es primera vez que entramos a un colegio pero no hay problema que no tenga solución –Dice kagome guiñándole un ojo a todos

-Entonces cual es la solución-pregunta curiosa rin

-Primero que nada no se vayan a enojas-dijo kagome para después tomar un bocón de aire- miren les cambie los nombre, todo tienen distinto nombre y apellidos para que así no descubran nuestra verdadera identidad –Dijo kagome segura, minutos después se puso nerviosa sus amigos no decían nada tenía miedo de que se enojaran, pero deberían comprender ella lo hizo por su seguridad.

-qué bueno idea, nunca se nos hubiese ocurrido algo así a nosotros-Dice un chico de pelo castaño oscuro ojos del mimo color de aproximadamente 15 año y buen físico su nombre era Kohaku.

-Pero ahora cuales son nuestros nombres postizos por llamarlos así –Pregunta una chica de cabello rojo con dos coletas ojos color verde agua de aproximadamente 17 años y buen físico.

-Esperen-dice kagome mientras va a buscar algo a su habitación después de alrededor de diez minutos vuelve con una hoja en su mano-aquí están todos los nombres postizos y sus apellidos –dice kagome para luego entregarle un papel a sango para que leyera en voz alta.

-Kumiko Ashida igual a kagome Higurashi

Hiroshi Ashida igual a Sota Higurashi

Hiraku nichaya igual a sango bockotsu

Takeshi nichaya a igual a Kohaku bockotsu

Gina Susukino igual a Koga Deguchi

Kazuo Hitoru igual a Hoyo Ayugai

Kiyoshi Chikanatsu igual a Banckotsu Kazako

Tetsu Chikanatsu igual a Jakotsu Kazako

Ayaka Hirayama igual a Ayame Iwasaki

Atsushi Kusonoki igual Kenji Joshuyo

Aika Ikina igual a Rin Nishimuraya

Taro Chikanatsu igual a Suikotsu Kazako –Termina de leer Sango la cual estaba impresionada al igual que todos presentes

-Kagome una pregunta; donde sacaste lo nombre y apellidos –Pregunta Suikotsu; él es un chico alto pelo negro corto de ojos al igual que su pelo buen fisco de aproximadamente 18 años

-¡Internes! –reclama kagome a lo cual todos los presente se caen (estilo anime xd)

-pero que pasa si estos nombres son de otras personas –Pregunta Jakotsu con su típico estilo afeminado él o ella (XD) tiene pelo corto amarrado a un pequeña coleta ojos castaños y buen físico él tiene 17 años

-Imposible-dice kagome demasiado segura de sus palabras

-Por que –pregunta Ayame quien había estado todo el rato en silencio

-lo que pasa es que primer que nada ya me metí ayer en la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo en el pc, y en google empecé a buscar nombre aro cualquiera al igual que los apellidos y los fui juntando uno por uno –dice kagome mientras ase juntos con su dedo índice

-bueno una pregunta más –dijeron sango y Koga a la vez

-cual-pregunto kagome quien esta sentada en las piernas de su novio

-a cual colegio vamos-Pregunta Sota y Kohaku

-a la Shikon no Tama no sé si han oído de esa escuela prestigiosa pero no de alta sociedad –dije kagome para sacar las caras preocupadas que habían tenido en ese minutos sus amigos

-ya una cosa más –Pregunto Banckotsu

-ahora que amor-Pregunto kagome un tanto casada del cuestionario que le estaban dando

-que pasara con lo uniforma y cuaderno, lápices, estuches, mochilas, etc. –Pregunta Banckotsu a la cual todo empezaron a decir algo como "sí que pasa con eso" Kago "se usa falda y blusa" o la típica pregunta "cómo es el uniforme "

A lo que kagome respondió-Yo sé dónde robar –dijo mientras se para de las piernas de su novio y va a un tipo de caja la cual estaba encima de la mesa y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta, esta es entonces, la toma estaba un poco pesa y la llevo a la mesa de estar que está en el centro de los sillones –a qui está todo lo que necesitan-dijo kagome ya cansada de esa charla tiene poca paciencia para eso.

Todos los chicos estaban desparramando todo, sacando cosa que veían en la caja, si estar emocionado está bien pero nunca tanto, pero bueno esa eran las consecuencias por siempre tenerlos con tutoras.

-kagome una pregunta-dice sango la cual se había sentado al lado de esta, sin que ella se percatara

-ya pero solo una ya que me tiene fastidiados con todo el cuestionario que me asieron-dice kagome con fastidio

-kagome; de donde es que siempre sacas plata para pagar todo estos lujos-dice sango en voz baja pasa que solos escuchara ella

Kagome al momento de escuchar esa pregunta se quedó helada como iba a responder, aunque nadie sabía lo que ella tenía que hacer por ellos. pero en este preciso instaste no era como para hacer esta pregunto, primer medito una mentirita piadosa, si ya la tenía a la cual respondía algo simple-es que siempre me hacen pedidos aparte de lo que tú ya sabes y yo no les digo para poder juntar esa plata y darles estos lujos como dicen ustedes –dijo lo más calmada posible no quería levantar sospechas

-bueno como tú digas-dice sango un poco diseccionada sabía que kagome le mentía por que varias noche la vio salir a altas horas de la madrugada, pero nunca quiso preguntarle por qué si quería averiguarlo sería por sus propios medios.

-a chicos otra cosita estamos el lunes al colegio –dice kagome calda a la cual todos sus amigos salta de la impresión

-Kago no sabes que día es hoy-pregunta Kenji un poco preocupado por su amiga

-sábado si mal no recuerdo-dijo mientras se para del sillón para ir por un poco de agua

-es domingo medición –gritan todo a la vez

Kagome con esos gritos llego a romper el vaso en su mano y este se hizo trisas, y en segundo se convirtió en trocitos de vidrio por el cual kagome se cortó cerca de su muñeca derecha –pero que les pasa-dice kagome enoja por la culpa de ellos casi se cortó una vena

-Gomen, kagome-dicen todos a coro mientras aseen una reverencia, sabían lo que iba a pesar a hora o los mataba y simplemente no le daba dinero por un largo tiempo

-Sango tráeme el botiquín-dice kagome cual la nombrando sale inmediatamente por el pedido minutos después vuelve

-aquí tienes kagome-dice sango estaba nerviosa que ahora kagome que aria (NOTA: ella era como la madre de todos ok)

Kagome saca del botiquín el alcohol, algodón y una venda primero se echa alcohol

Para que no se le infectara luego con el algodón seca la sangre mientras ve si o tiene más pedazos de vidrios incrustados, luego de eso se pone la venda en todo momento nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que kagome rompió el silencio – que les pasa los ratones les comieron la lengua-dice kagome para luego poner una dulce sonrisa, todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados


	3. Capitulo 3 bienvenida

- Palabras - Dialogo de los personajes

- Palabras en cursivas - Pensamientos de los personajes

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora

Capítulo 3 bienvenida

-Kagome mañana es lunes y tenemos que ir al colegio, pero vamos a estar todos separados- Pregunto un nerviosa Rin

-No lo de 17 y 18 vamos a estar en el 3ro medio mientras los de 15 van a estar en 1ro medio –dijo mientras se iba a su habitación

-anda un poco mal humorada desde la última vez que fuimos al mall –dice Koga mientras abraza de la cintura a su chica

-será por ese chico la cual Kago llamo "cara de perro" –dice Kohaku y sota a la vez

-Hey! Que están insinuando –dice Banckotsu mientras les manda una mirada asesina

-No nada, nada –dicen los asustados por la mirada que les lanzo Banckotsu

Bueno todos se van directo a sus habitaciones para arreglar las cosas para mañana, en el cuarto de las chicas

-que les pasa chicas-pregunta kagome quien estaba mirando en techo mientras escuchaba música en su mp3

-es que no encontramos la ropa que queremos-dice Ayame con resignación esa habitación estaba totalmente limpia y ahora era un completo desastre

Kagome se sienta en su cama, cuando ase el acto pone un cara de impresión-pero que paso aquí parece que hubiese pasado un huracán- dice kagome con fastidio después ella era la que ordenaba

-Kago tu sabes dónde está mi mini-falda negra y mi blusa blanca –pregunta sango quien está sacando un montón de ropa de unos de los cuatro closet qui habían en la habitación

-en el tercer closet a la izquierda –dice mientras responde cada pregunta que le hacen sus casi "hermanas"

Se abre la puerta y entra Sota y dice- Humana donde está mi pollera esa la de-es interrumpido.

-La de ese tigre Rojo-dijo cortamente mientras le apuntaba una ventada que tenía un balcón.

* * *

-Bueno al fin terminamos esa fastidiosa tarea –dice Inuyasha cansado.

-yo me voy -dice Sesshomaru con un tanto indiferente a sus, para luego salir de la habitación.

-Inuyasha; es hora de dormir -dice una Mujer entrando al dormitorio, era hermosa la mujer era esbelta cabello largo negro ojos color marrón oscuros, tez blanca y en ese inteste vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas no era ajustado color crema con dibujos de flores negras y unas botas color blanco.

-Bueno madre-dice Inuyasha un tanto molesto le cargaba que lo trataron como un niño chiquito.

-Miroku sigues aquí vete acostar-dice la mujer para luego salir junto con Miroku.

-buenas noches Inuyasha –dice Miroku junto con su madre.

-bueno noche Madre-dice Miroku antes de entrar a la habitación suya.

La Mujer ya de edad sus treinta y ocho iba caminando hasta el final del pasillo, allí paro en una enorme puerta, y entro.

-Izayo- Dice un hombre algo delgado pelo lago plateado ojos dorados como el mismo oro que vestía un pijama color azul con blanco el pantalón era largo y ancho y la blusa ancha.

-Inutaisho-dice con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Izayo te acuerdas de nuestra preciada amiga Noami Higurashi –Pregunta con un deje de tristeza.

-Nunca la olvidare si era nuestra amiga, aunque no puedo creer que allá muerto hace ya quince años –dice Izayo mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-si eso lo tengo en mente pero sus hijos ellos ahora no son los tierno y comprensivos. Tú la sabes que ellos están siendo buscado por todo Japón, gracias a su querida tía que os dejos en la calle-dice Inutaisho con euforia.

-Pero por que abran elegido esa vida-pregunta Izayo en susurro

-Fácil –Dice Inutaisho

-¿Cómo que fácil?-Pregunta Izayo desconcertada

-Ellos fueron desterrados de sus hogares no tenían dinero nada así que tuvieron que empezar de nuevo simplemente para poder sobrevivir –dice Inutaisho

-Pero es imposible cuando Noami murió la mayo apenas tenía siete años y el menos cinco –dice Izayo a un más desconcertada de lo que estaba

-Descansa Izayo será mejor que otro día terminemos de hablar –dice Inutaisho mientras se acuesta en es cama de dos plazas junto con su esposa

Al otro día

-Chicas es hora de levantarse- Grita Rin para tratar de despertar a sus amigas

-mmm… un rato más Rin-Dice sango mientras se tapa hasta la cara con el cubre cama

-chicas acuérdense que tenemos que ir al colegio-dice rin mientras abre las cortinas del ventanal

-mmm… cinco minutos más –dice kagome quien trataba de cubrirse de la luz del sol

-chicas si no se apresuran llegaran tarde-dice rin

-¿qué hora es?-pregunta las tres chicas acostadas

-las 8:00 am –Dice rin relajada

-QEEEEE?-gritaron todas a la vez

-porque no, no despertaste antes –dice kagome mientras entra al baño

-estuve más de media hora despertándolas-dice rin mientras ale de la habitación

Después de media hora todos estaban caminando dirección a la escuela todos muy animados ya que sería la primera vez que irían a una escuela.

Todos iban con distintas vestimentas Banckotsu iba con unos jeans negros y una pollera blanca ajustada con un dibujo de un tigre negó, una zapatillas negras con celeste, Nike.

Koga iba con un jeans clásico y una pollera ajustada negra la cual dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo unas zapatillas negras puma.

Kohaku iba con unos jeans negros una blusa de color blanca y unas zapatillas blanca de marca skechers

Sota iba casi iguala Kohaku solamente la blusa cambiaba la cual era negra

Sango iba con una mini –falda de jeans una blusa negra ajustada y unas botas blancas.

Rin iba con unos pitillos color dorado una pollera plateada sin mangas y unas zapatillas plateadas.

Ayame usaba una falda unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla de color pardo, pollera del mismo color que la falda y unas botas negras.

Jakotsu andaba con unos jeans de color azul tirado a negro un poco arrugado una blusa roja y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la pollera

Suikotsu andaba con unos jeans ajustados una pollera de color morado, unas zapatillas de color negro de marca puma.

Kenji vestía un pescador de un poco más debajo de la rodilla de color blanco con azul y una pollera de color negro y unas zapatillas blancas de marca Polar

Hoyo vestía al igual que Kenji unos pescadores de un poco más abajo de la rodilla de color azul cielo y negro y una blusa de color negro ajustados y unas zapatillas doradas de marca Adidas

Kagome vestía una mini-falda plateada una blusa blancas con líneas negras la cual hacia resaltar su busto y unas botas de color plateados con unas estrellitas doradas.

Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando llegaron a su destino la escuela; era grande un patio delantero y uno trasero era en poco palabras hermoso tenía una pequeña laguna donde habían alumnos, habían algunos estudiando y otro simplemente descansando todos suspiraron aliviados no habían llegado tarde por lo visto.

-¡Wow! esta escuela parece una universidad -dicen todos menos Kagome ya que ella había estado hay anteriormente.

-bueno chicos entremos –dice Kagome

Ya habían tocado todos habían entrados a sus respectivos salones en el salón del tercero A-

-Inuyasha; andan murmurando por ahí que hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros de curso-dice Miroku con una mirada de ilusión

-¡Keh! Da igual –dice Inuyasha un tanto desinteresado

-ojalas sean personas interesantes-dice Miroku

Justo en ese momento entra el profesor y todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Bueno chicos como ya han escuchado hoy vamos a tener a unos nuevos compañeros –dice el profesor mientras hace una seña para que los alumnos que están afuera pasen. Entran diez personas todos los presentes se quedan boca abierta más que nada los nombres ya que las mujeres eran realmente preciosas al igual que los hombre (ese curso era es que menos alumnos tenia)

-Bueno chicos preséntense-Dice el profesor

-Hola yo me llamo Kumiko Ashida, pero asarme bueno amigos-dice la chica cual verdadero nombre es kagome

-Hola yo me llamo Hiraku nichaya espero llevarme bien con todos –dice sango

-Hola mi nombre es Gina Susukino un gusto en conocerlo-dice Koga mientras ase una hermosa sonrisa a la cual varían mujeres suspiran

-Yo me llamo Kazuo Hitoru, ojalas nos llevemos bien –dice hoyo con mucha simpatía


End file.
